it s all ok
by LILYTENOH23
Summary: HarukaXmichiru


LilyTenoh23 hace su mejor aparición después de mil desgracias,una cirugía y un truene con el amor de su vida,juro actualizar por favor no me odien la vida no ha sido fácil ya les contare lectores a todos y cada uno de guardo un cariño especial,les mando un abrazo y a la mujer que cambio mi mundo y mi vida quiero decirle :gracias por todo,por lo bueno y malo,por hacerme una mejor persona y demostrarme que el amor es tan dulce como un algodón de azucar y tan amargo como el Ajenjo,que un día puedp tocar la luna con la punta de mi nariz de igual manera puedo embarrarla en caca de gato...

Que los koalas han dejado el árbol y que ahora debo a acostumbrarme a quedarme dormida por el sueño que me ha abandonado y no por que tu me arrullas con tu dulce voz,que ninguna sera tan tierna a la hora de hacer el amor,pero nena...ambas sabíamos que esto era inminente y yo volvería sin la mitad de mi.. Te amo

Tokio-16-mayo-2016.

Ahí estaba derrotada a la orilla de la desordenada cama,no sabia que estaba más desordenado si su cabelo,su vida ó la misma cama...

No habían pasado 48 Horas desde que Michiru se había marchado y su vida ya era un caos.

La desordenada cama que había sido su guarida contra la realidad aún tenía el olor de su perfume,aquél maldito perfume que reconocería en cualquier lugar,aquél que amaba inhalar de la piel de los hombros sus desnudos al abrazarla por detrás,al olerla al hacer el amor con ella,aunque llevara pocas horas sin ella le parecía lejano y eterno,no sabía que dolía más y por mas qué no quisiera hacerse preguntas el remolino de preguntas y sentimientos brincaba a su mente volviendola a dejar en ese pesimo estado qué la agotaba fisica y mentalmente.

Alzó la mirada en busca de alguna señal pero no encontró nada,se llevo las manos a la cara para despues subirlas a su cabello y comenzar a despeinarlo aún más con desesperación.

Sintió las lagrimas caer una por una,volviendose rapidamente en un implacable mar acompañadas de hipidos e inaudibles no por favor y Michirus que rezonaban por la habitación terminando ahogados por la almohada donde encestaba sus puños.

Recapitulaba cada momento,si bien siempre fue una mujeriega que arrastraba relaciones co-dependientes,caóticas e incluso enfermas,supo que su vida había cambiado la primera vez que la vio aquella noche de noviembre,michiru habia venido a cambiar todo,a romper estigmas,a quebrar el molde y ahí amigos estaba yo... Jurandome no caer ante tal belleza y a la vez lanzandome ,si bien no se si ella me extraña ó si me recuerda como su peor error yo estoy aquí,maldiciendo a todo y a mi,ami maldista desgracia

Quizá lo unico que puede alegrarme es saberme salva y que aunque tuve oportunidades de fallarle,jamas lo hice

Coquetee? Claro! Es parte de mi ser..algo que se esconde en lo mas recóndito y primitivo de mí

Pero a besar a otras,amar a otras e incluso poseerlas...

Para nada!tan ilusa verdad?

De que sirve esperar a verla para hacerle el amor si de todos modos ella no te creera,ira con un charlatán a decirle que le has mentido siempre,tirando todo tu trabajo y lo que nunca habías entregado

Que esta molesta porque no fui a verla?mi economía no ha estado bien..

Que hago dramas!? No me conoció siendo alguien que no lo haga..

Sin embrago asi me amo...

Y me buscaras en tus recuerdos ahí solo donde aun existimos,nos dejamos ir y nos dejamos herir buscando de algun modo nuestra ausencia suplir,encendí el televisor

En un movimiento zombie

Solo para corroborar que aunque alguien sufre en penumbra el mundo no se detiene,la caja idiota se burlaba de mi mostrandome parejas felices y canciónes cursis?

Cuando el mundo se había vuelto tan "amoroso"

Ja,solo se reían de mi..

Negue con la cabeza y apague el jodido aparato,encendí un cigarro

Que deje consumirse lentamente mientras veía la ceniza acumularse,despues de aquella sesión de transe me dispuse a buscar la que era mi camisa favorita,una morada a cuadros que ella me regalo en navidad y me abrace a ella soltando mas de ese salado e interminable llanto,me la puse despues por última vez,tome aquél libro que fue lo primero que me regalo,despues un juego de plumas,una playera suya,unos calcetines de muñecos y joder!hasta un calzoncillo

Suyo,camine a la chimenea regalandole un último beso a mi camisa para despues prenderle fuego a todo,busque las cartas que le había escrito para que atizara las enormes llamas que las consumian en segundos,llore aún más mucho más,jurandome que aunque hubiese perdido al amor de mi vida por mis coqueterias,no volveria a cambiar por nadie,no volvería a ser fiel ya que no sirve,la mas importante no volver a buscar a michiru por su felicidad a costa de la mía,las llamas bailaban ante mis ojos dibujando recuerdos.

Busque en mi celular it's all ok de Julia stone mientras caminaba a la cocina,esa canción que describe perfectamente mi vida en estos momentos,la acompañe de un texto que encontre en un cortometraje mientras comienza a sonar goodbye my lover y la imagino encontrando al verdadero amor de su vida y siendo inmensamente feliz...

Por qué no volvemos. Recuérdamelo, por favor. Por qué no nos queremos de vuelta, de segunda mano o de ocasión. Por qué. A ver, si es que había tantas razones, es que te juro que las había. Es que hasta las llegué a apuntar en algún sitio. Y ahora va y no las encuentro. Justo cuando más las necesito. Justo cuando sólo recuerdo todo aquello que juré olvidar. Así que si no te es mucha molestia, recuérdame por qué no nos dejamos de hostias. O por qué me las sigo dando yo.

Por qué no volvemos. Por qué me despierto y lo primero que hago es pensar en tus fotos. Pero si las metí en el fondo del cajón ese que ya ni abro. El de las cosas perdidas aposta. El de los recuerdos que son demasiado grandes para llevarlos encima. Malditas fotografías. Malditas emulsiones enmarcadas en vidrio. Escaparates de 15x9 que ya sólo te venden saldos, instantáneas con retraso de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Por qué las escondí allí, si se me agarran a la retina día sí día también. Por qué hago ver que no las veo, si no me hace falta ni mirarlas, si ya me las sé.

Por qué no volvemos. Por qué no dejo de seguir tus pasos. Por qué entro de puntillas en las redes sociales como quien entra a por algo que se dejó. Por qué analizo tus fotos, tus gestos, tus lugares y tus palabras. Por qué veo en cada nuevo amigo o contacto tuyo un potencial enemigo. Por qué me da miedo que me olvides con ellos, que me entierres sin mí. Por qué busco señales que al fin y al cabo tú ya no emites. Por qué. Eh. Por qué.

Por qué no volvemos. Por qué no he sido capaz de volver a sentarme en la única mesa maldita de nuestro restaurante. Por qué salgo todas las noches como si nada, como si jamás te hubiese conocido. Y por qué les acabo pidiendo a todas que hagan de ti. Que les gusten tus mismas cosas. Que se rían como lo hacías tú. Por qué las comparo siempre contigo. Qué culpa tendrán ellas de no alcanzarte. De no saber que me exististe. De no poder acabarse este final.

Por qué no volvemos. Por qué sigo mirando el móvil cada dos horas simplemente para ver si estás en línea. Por qué empiezo a escribir siempre el mismo mensaje. Uno que arranca con un por qué no volvemos. Uno que sigue explicándote cuánto te echo de menos. Que ya casi olvidé tus defectos. Que me quedé solo a soportar los míos. Que ya es mucho soportar para una sola persona. Y por qué, cuando acabo el mensaje perfecto, le doy siempre al borrado completo en vez de al enviar. Por qué no te llamo cuando tengo tantas ganas de hablar.

Por qué no volvemos. Dímelo, de verdad, tan sólo recuérdamelo una vez más. Aunque te cueste algún que otro esfuerzo. Hazlo por este pedazo de vida tuya que sigue a la deriva de los recuerdos. Por los viejos tiempos. Por este mal sabor de boca después de algo tan dulce. Por lo que fuera yo en tu vida. Por lo que sea. Por lo que fui.

Yo la verdad es que no he aprendido. Sigo estando igual. Me siguen haciendo daño las mismas cosas. Me siguen emocionando las canciones de siempre. Sobre todo ahora, que sé que en realidad todas me hablaban de ti. Me sigo haciendo muchas trampas al solitario. Me veo con los mismos amigos a los que les ruego que no me hablen de ti. Hasta que les acabo preguntando yo. Ah, y he vuelto al microondas, que cocinar para uno ya sabes que no vale la pena. Supongo que soy aún más difícil. Imagino que el gas noble de mis manías se habrá expandido hasta ocupar parte del hueco que dejaste tú. Y seguramente, a base de vivir conmigo, me habré vuelto mucho más yo.

Por eso, te podría decir que he cambiado. Que ahora sí que sí. Que ahora entiendo por qué no funcionó lo nuestro. Que por qué no volvemos. Que por qué no intentarlo, sabiendo lo que sabemos. Pero te estaría mintiendo, y lo haría simplemente para conseguirte de nuevo, para volverte a tener, para volverme a dar a ti.

Nos estaríamos engañando de nuevo.

Y volveríamos dispuestos a ello, tan sólo por lo mucho que nos queremos.

Tan absurdo como cuando estábamos juntos y tras cada silencio resonaba siempre la misma pregunta.

Por qué no lo dejamos.


End file.
